


To Future Meetings

by neverminetohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a fortunate coincidence, meeting Bruce Banner while he is on the run from the US Army. Loki is, and always will be, an opportunist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Future Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).



To say that the intricate idiosyncrasies of mankind both amused and disgusted Loki would have been an understatement. And yet, here he found himself, right in their midst, swept up in their forever-changing ways that were so fundamentally different from the stagnation that ensnared Asgard.  
  
He traveled from one continent to the other, carving pathways through realities' layers as he went, playing 'tourist'. Anything was better than listening to hollow lies, hearty slaps on the back and flattery aimed at his brother. He had some time left before Thor's inauguration would make his presence in the palace a necessity.  
  
Standing in the shadow of a canopy made of drying laundry, Loki watched as some children ran around, chasing and passing a can to and fro. Their laughter had a soothing quality; being a father himself, it was a sound he cherished. The sun had set an hour ago, yet their energy was endless as they cheered and tried to score a goal.  
  
Intriguing, how they lived in houses like high-stacked bricks that stole both light and air in Brazil's oppressive heat, with trash rotting in alleys too small to allow more than one person passage, but were happy all the same.  
  
Mankind's society might rely heavily on science nowadays, yet even after thousands of years, many lived in poverty, while few reaped the benefits of this rich realm. - Not that the problems of mortals were any of his concern.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he might have been, but Loki felt the sudden spike in gamma radiation like a tingle rushing down his spine long before a roar and heavy footsteps shook the earth. The sound of gunfire and bursting plaster followed; the game stopped as parents rushed over and panic rose.  
  
Something sailed through the air and crashed through the roof of a nearby house; dust billowed up like black smoke and obscured human vision. Women and children screamed as debris exploded into the small backyard.  
  
A roar made the street vibrate underneath Loki's feet, yet the mortals remained frozen to the spot, caught by their primitive fear of the unknown. A little girl was crying, bleeding from a shallow cut above her bright blue eyes...  
  
Loki banished the spell that had concealed his presence with a flick of his finger and walked past them.  
  
"Get your children inside!"  
  
Power threaded through his voice and they obeyed. Satisfied, Loki side-stepped torn-up pavement and collapsed walls to get a better look at the giant that had fallen from the sky.  
  
A low growl stopped Loki's advance. Though devoid of words, the sound carried a desolate note of fear that hid behind a mindless anger that rivaled Thor's when the God of Thunder lost himself in bloodlust. He caught a glimpse of vibrant green eyes before a punch that would have crushed a mortals' bones pushed him back.  
  
Loki allowed it, not bothering to grab and hold still the broad wrist. How intriguing. Was this the result of their science? Did a fragile human heart beat underneath all that raw power?  
  
The footsteps of soldiers moving as a trained unit came closer, pushing through the mass of fleeing civilians, and the giant rose to his full height; all green skin and bulking muscles, ready to jump again.  
  
Those two opposing forces clashing could only end in bloodshed. Loki's lips stretched into a thin smile. Such a creature and its origins surely would be worth investigating.  
  
His touch was gentle as he stepped closer, cool on adrenaline-hot skin, meant to calm a beast, because Loki could not yet see the man underneath. Sense him, yes, anger and bewilderment, confusion and pain.  
  
"Be calm, friend, and let me guide you," Loki said, voice soothing even as he reached to touch a mind both layered and primal. There, cowering in the dark recesses, was the flicker of a mortal's mind, shrouded in logic and denial as if both were a shield. "I know you do not wish to harm anyone."  
  
When the soldiers arrived, led by Emil Blonsky, all they found was an empty backyard and a group of women, some with their hands folded in prayer, staring wide-eyed to the horizon.  
  
XXX  
  
Loki idly wandered through the rainforest, never straying too far from the river, yet beckoned further by tiny blossoms and tumbling butterflies that filled the moist air all around him.  
  
Accessing the electromagnetic waves of mankind’s communication devices had been child's play, and retrieving the files pertaining to Dr. Bruce Banner had not added to the challenge. Loki had learned much, about an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D that worked with the US government and their Supersoldier program. Both were connected to something of infinite possibilities: the Tesseract.  
  
Bruce Banner might only be a fly caught in this intricate web of secrecy, but gaining his favor would be worth Loki's time in the long run. After all, signs pointed to Director Nick Fury wanting to assemble a team in the future...  
  
He hummed a gleeful tune to his fluttering audience, just enough to draw their life force out that eddied around him like particles of gold dust. The magic to be found on Earth might be raw and unrefined, yet to one who traversed the Void it was a delicious pulse indeed.  
  
A colorful flower drew his attention; the stench of many dead insects clung to its petals. “Hm, your poison might well be of use to me.”  
  
Loki bent down to dig up its root; while he did not know the name the mortals had given it, its chemical composition was easy enough to analyze with a mere glance. Brushing away soil and ants, he put it in one of his hidden pockets.  
  
The rainforest's sounds falling silent drew his attention back to the man he had left behind at the river bank. Loki found him sitting cross-legged, hands feeling the fine fabric of the cloak Loki had covered him with. His breathing was unnaturally controlled, slow and deep into the belly, which confirmed Loki's first theory on cause and effect of this man's transformations.  
  
What a dreary, exhausting existence this man must lead, having to avoid any kind of excitement that could raise his pulse...  
  
"What a pleasure to find you awake, Dr. Banner."  
  
"Who are you?" Banner's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was pale and shivering, the iron grip on his emotions seeming to take a physical toll. Banner took the time to study Loki's armor and his lips twitched. "You don't look like you belong to the unit Ross sent after me."  
  
Loki blinked; he had expected more of a fight-or-flight reaction, but perhaps that had been foolish. Admittedly, from a mortal's perspective, he looked like a 'cosplayer' in his attire, as he had learned to his chagrin, and those were apparently not to be taken too seriously. Hindsight being what it was, Loki was more amused than offended. A God walking amongst mortals being recognized as such - those times were long past.  
  
"I am not affiliated with any group of this realm, for I am Loki of Asgard."  
  
"The Norse God of Lies." Banner snorted; one look at Loki's impassive face made his eyebrow rise. "Really?"  
  
"Curious that a man who, by his own words, transforms into a 'rage monster' would deny without question the existence of other realms and their inhabitants," Loki commented, his smile mocking. He retrieved his cloak with a snap of his fingers, leaving Banner sitting in his baggy trousers. "Especially after what happened last night."  
  
Banner, attention riveted by the simple conjuring spell, flinched as Loki's cool fingertips brushed his temple. His body jerked with the influx of memories and energy that eased his fatigue.  
  
"What did you - "  
  
"Denial will not serve you well," Loki chided mildly. "The other is another facet of yourself. Control is what you should be aiming for."  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful that you led me out of the city, but what would you know?" Banner's chin was raised in defiance, but Loki was quite taken with his analytical mind turning on him as if he was a formula that needed to be solved. "You don't know me."  
  
"Oh? Do I not?" Loki grinned. "Your first kiss tasted like mint bubblegum. You were seven. It was very sloppy, too. Poor young Rose, she cried when you wiped your mouth clean."  
  
With that Loki vanished, leaving the blushing scientist to ponder this new insane turn in his life.  
  
"...that was not the kind of proof I was hoping for."  
  
As Banner finally rose to try and find the road, Loki followed him, only one footstep behind.  
  
XXX  
  
Bruce sighed as he opened his eyes to endless darkness and a figure of gleaming gold and green waiting for him. He couldn't forget the pictures that had flashed through his mind when Loki had touched him, those otherworldly sights that had half-convinced him that Loki, while perhaps not a God, was at least a very powerful kind of extraterrestrial being.  
  
"Who are you? The truth, this time."  
  
"I am the God of Lies and Mischief. I am chaos and fire. I am Loki of Asgard." Loki bowed, but his mockery had lost much of its initial edge. "I am an alien, if that term will help your mortal mind to accept what your subconsciousness already knows to be true."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"This is your dream, scientist. _Make me_."  
  
"Then show me the golden spires of Asgard and its science that is so far advanced that we mortals call it magic."  
  
Loki's smile was brilliant and Bruce cursed his own curiosity. He already dreaded the moment when he would wake up, sitting in the dust of Mexico's busy streets. Because the dreams and formulas and ideas would fade quickly, and he had not even a pencil to jot them down before that happened.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
XXX  
  
Bruce breathed a sigh of relief as Betty turned around and walked back into Stan's pizzeria. He felt like a coward for sitting behind a trash container, listening to the fading staccato of her high heels and inhaling the stench of rotten food, but he knew it was for the best. Keeping her safe at any cost, that was the only thing Ross and he agreed on.  
  
"Hiding, Bruce? How the mighty have fallen."  
  
Bruce saw a flicker of green playing over broken glass bottles before Loki appeared right beside him. The first few times the God had materialized like this had startled him, but after what he had been shown in his dreams, the novelty of it had faded.  
  
Of course, walking down the streets, his feet eating up mile after mile, and talking to thin air and somehow knowing that Loki was listening had helped to form a twisted kind of companionship with the God.  
  
"I only want for her to be safe," Bruce snapped, then took a deep breath to calm his rising pulse. "I love her."  
  
Loki's gaze softened. “I know. And yet, does she have no say in the matter?”  
  
"No," Bruce stated flatly, but he knew he was kidding himself. Betty wouldn't give up so easily; it was one of the many things he loved about her.  
  
He stood, dusted off his clothes and made for the main street, knowing that Loki would trail behind. The God came and went as he pleased, but by now he had become a welcome distraction. Under all his flair for drama lay the sharp mind of a scientist and Bruce could put up with a lot of riddles and magical hand-waving to get a glimpse here and there.  
  
If only he had time to document everything properly...  
  
"You cannot run away from a woman who is determined to find you, Bruce."  
  
"We'll see about that. - Now, about that Bifröst you showed me last night..."  
  
XXX  
  
It started to rain long before they had left the neighborhood, yet Bruce noticed that Loki never got touched by a single drop. Catching his curious glance, Loki smiled and extended his magic to Bruce; the warmth of something invisible seemed to swallow him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
For whatever reason, the God always looked surprised that such gestures were both acknowledged and appreciated. From a few snide comments about his family, Bruce had gathered that Loki's brother Thor might be the reason for a lot of tension and hard feelings.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
When Loki vanished, Bruce resorted to hitchhiking but he hadn't counted on Betty driving the one car that bothered to stop for him, though in hindsight, he really should have.  
  
XXX  
  
Loki watched as Blonsky crumpled to the ground in a heap of distorted limbs. He had to admire the arrogant gall of the man who had stood before a transformed Banner and taunted him beyond reason.  
  
What followed was less a battle than a thorough thrashing of US army property that made General Ross raise his voice to bellow commands. He willfully ignored the fact that his soldiers got away with scratches and bruises, even as 'The Hulk' threw cars around as if they were toys.  
  
Bruce's enraged roar shook the earth as he made his way over to Betty, crushing all opposition standing in his way. Loki was impressed against his will by her inner strength that cowed her fear before her fierce wish to protect the man she loved. Even sweeter was the fact that the feeling was mutual.  
  
A piece of errant debris crashed into Loki's shield spell, sending a ripple of green over the invisible dome that protected him. The smell of gasoline was concentrated where a Hummer vehicle lay overturned as flames licked at its wheels and over metal. Its driver ran for it, coughing and dragging a comrade along.  
  
Such destruction achieved in mere moments...  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
But the fight was not yet over. Army trucks with Stark Industries labels careened over the university grounds to come to a halt in a shower of torn-up grass, cannons mounted on their beds.  
  
"Sonic weapons?" Loki mused, studying their design. He adjusted his shield. "Careful, Bruce."  
  
They opened fire with a sonic boom so strong that the air visibly rippled. One of the avenue trees was flattened as its trunk splintered. A group of students ran away, cell phones lying forgotten in the grass, hands covering their bleeding ears. Some soldiers joined their screams of pain, having stood too close.  
  
Banner's run at full tilt was stopped short by the force that swallowed his angry roar, but he fought onwards, step by step.  
  
It couldn't last, though, and Loki watched as the sonic cannons brought Bruce to his knees, hands losing their grip on the plates he carried. Still he tried to crawl forward, fingers digging deep into the soil.  
  
Loki's gaze flickered to Betty, caught in the arms of two soldiers who tried to keep her in place on command of her father. Her frantic shouts didn't carry far enough to reach Banner... If he could just hear her...  
  
The spell to amplify her voice was easily woven and Loki laughed in delight as Bruce stumbled back onto his feet. This was a fight he would not lose and his own strength would carry him through the next, of that Loki was certain.  
  
XXX  
  
Bruce kept his eyes closed even though he heard the tell-tale sounds of Loki stepping out of the shadows and feet circling his desk. The sounds of fingers touching glass and other items, examining his latest experiment, followed.  
  
"I see your new goal is to control instead of deny," Loki finally said.  
  
Bruce felt him looming from behind and looked up to stare right into his face; an inch closer and Loki's long black hair would have touched him. He smelt like ozone before lightning struck; the God claimed it was 'wild magic'. Bruce inhaled and tasted it, burning on his tongue.  
  
"You knew that since before I fought Blonsky."  
  
"Very true. It was an impressive fight indeed."  
  
"I called for you."  
  
Loki chuckled. “Free falling was all it took to make a religious man out of you, scientist. Yes, I do remember. But I did not answer. Thus you should have known that I had all confidence that you could make it on your own.”  
  
"How flattering." Bruce snorted and allowed Loki to pull him up from the ground, where he had sat cross-legged in meditation; his hand, as always, was cool to the touch. "Still, thank you. You made sure to keep my trip interesting."  
  
"You are most welcome."  
  
"So - what will you do now?"  
  
There was something ugly at the edge of Loki's smile, though Bruce got the distinct feeling it was not aimed at him. “I will return to Asgard and teach both the Allfather and my brother a lesson that will ensure my home realm a bright future.”  
  
Bruce had decided right from the start to stay the hell away from Loki's family issues, so he only nodded. “Well, good luck with that.”  
  
Loki hummed and picked up a piece of chalk to add something to the formula Bruce had scrawled all over the blackboard that dominated one wall of his log cabin. He had to dig his heels in to not rush over and study it right away.  
  
"Consider it a parting gift," Loki commented as he added a string of numbers with a flourish. "I am sure we will meet again."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
And as Loki vanished with a smile that looked half-way genuine, Bruce was not at all surprised to realize that he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, shadownashira!


End file.
